


A covering smile

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Boros - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Ravnica, badger - Freeform, cute shit, good shit op, oc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Samger goes about her normal schedule then gets called out by Meiyo for not including him.





	A covering smile

Sometimes it was nice to go on a quiet walk early in the morning.

“Miss.” No big hordes of people to deal with, hardly anyone was awake.

“Miss!” Just herself, the morning air, and a bit of exercise.

“Miss, you have to get down from there! It’s dangerous!” Seems she wasn’t alone. She looked down from the blue stone roof she was happily walking on to see a boros legionnaire. You could easily tell from their white armor with red accents and the stick that just so happened to be stuck far up his…

“Ah, I’m fine up here! I got cat-like reflexes!” She held her hands up like the paws of a cat and did her best impression of one. The sound of a roof tile cracking under her weight was a bit louder than it.

“Miss, that’s fine but you should come down!” She pouted and slowly unwrapped the massive weapon that she was carrying on her back. The guard’s eyes went wide and slowly… no, they rushed back as Samger pulled out her battle-axe, jumped off the building and had it land, blade first, two feet in front of where that guard, who was currently not in the best mental or pants situation, was standing. Although she jumped down about four stories of building, her pale skin seemed more alive than before and the axe hummed as though it was an izzet boiler about to burst.

“I came down! Now you can’t say I didn’t follow your orders!” She kicked the head out of the ground and it spun up, fixing itself to its previous position as though her spine was a magnet.

“I’m gonna go now! Bye bye, Mr. boros man!” And with that she strolled away from the guard, who was still flabbergasted by the situation that just happened in front of him and made her way to her favorite store on oak street. The smell of bittersweet coffee beans slowly filled her nostrils as she approached.

Even though it was morning, Bica’s store still had a decent number of patrons. Some normal for the plane and other, more feathery ones, clearly walkers from another plane. Compared to the rest of them, the auburn haired energetic tomboy, who almost broke the doorframe with the head of her axe, was more on the normal side. Mostly. She sat down, beside an empty stool and tired looking merchant who seemed to think coffee was a form of alcohol. Her smile almost blinded him as she was bouncing from her stool. Bica quickly came with a menu and she ordered within moments.

“One coffee! Black!” Her eyes squinted as though she was a private detective about to solve a case.

“Right away! Should I bring sugar like normal?” The satyr responded in turn. Samger’s face grew hot and she pulled up her shirt to cover her mouth as she nodded profusely. A few minutes passed as she waited. Some people left, others entered. Some groups spoke as though they were the only people here and others kept to themselves, skimming the closest thing that could be called a newspaper in the world of guilds. Finally, her beverage arrived.

She boldly took a sip… only to sputter it out like she just drank whatever passes as water in the undercity. Were it not for her tentative sip before, the tea cup would be overflowing as she put in around a palm’s worth of sugar cubes.

Her restful break of drinking something, that could hardly be classified as coffee at this point, ended after around fifteen long minutes. She reached around for her small coin purse, which had a design like a small cartoonist’s rendition of a badger, pulled out a few small zinos and made her way back to her home, skipping while whistling a tune. Each passerby gave her a smile which became dwarfed by the one on her face. Within her mind, there were a multitude of reasons to be happy. For one, Meiyo was returning from a work trip, that lasted two days, which meant she was going to have some awesome food today! For two, Meiyo said they’d bathe Dodger today! That was normally one of her jobs and as much as she loved her baby, bathing him was a different story… It wasn’t long before she was finally at the thick mahogany door that was the entry to her home. She had planned the most secretive of entries and the calmest of entries.

“MEIYO, I MISSED YOU, I’M HOME!” The door slammed open and almost made a dent in the wall, which had to be replaced with stone recently for obvious reasons. She threw caution to the wind and ran about as quick as it as well to find Meiyo resting on the couch with a towel wrapped Dodger in their lap.

“I was able to tell the moment you said M. How was Bica’s?” They slowly unwrapped Dodger as they spoke. The badger took the opportunity to shake water all over his owners, jump down and plod around the living room.

“How did you know I was at Bica’s?” She gasped. “Are you stalking me?!”

“No, it’s usually where you are at this time of day. I believe you said ‘She’s so cute that I could drink the most bitter drink known to man to see her’”

“I stand by that!”

“Did you get into trouble?” Meiyo’s unflinching mask continued to stare at their housemate. The badger slowly returned to the couch and required Meiyo’s assistance to get atop the couch.

“I have never gotten in trouble in my life, Meiyo, and that is a fact!”

“I made a list.”

“YOU MADE A LIST??? I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THIS.”

“Dodger, make sure she doesn’t leave.” Dodger hopped down from his nest, making a chattering noise that sounded disappointed. 

“What makes you think that my- OH MY GOD MEIYO LOOK AT HIM!!!” A squeal that could shatter glass came from her mouth as she looked down at the, now sleeping, badger that lied down on her feet.

“Anyway, the list. Let’s see: you attempted to hug a gorgon, you said you could beat Borborygmos in an arm wrestling match, you attempted to kill several boros guildmages.”

“In my defense…”

“In your defense…”

“I was expecting you to say something.” A sense of disdain could be felt in the air between Samger and Meiyo.

“You attempted to adopt a fairy, angel and elf planeswalkers. You, ahem, ‘punched a dude so hard he exploded’ in front of a cleric and you didn’t get me a coffee.”

“That last one isn’t a crime!”

“Yes, but you went to Bica’s without me. You could have at least gotten me one of her muffins or scones.” Samger pouted as Meiyo finished their long list and finally picked up Dodger, carrying him like you would a baby.

“Next time, I go I will! So, what do you want to do?” Her smile returned as she sat next to the shapeshifted and began to play with Dodger’s feet.

“Reading, dinner and rest.”

“What do you want me to read?”

“Something interesting and new. I got a new book from my trip. Let’s try that.” She profusely nodded in response, pulled out the tome they were speaking about and spent the rest of the day hanging out with her best friend.

Those words still haunted her sleep. ‘It’ll be fine, honey. Nothing will go wrong. I promise.’ Those words came from a demon’s smile. It still stings years later. An adrenaline rushed that burned. The tears that came evaporated and made it sting more. The worst part was the smiling only stopped when she disappeared. Meiyo was there, concerned and carrying her to their home. Warm. Safe. She couldn’t sleep.

The creaking of a door filled the moonlit coated room that belonged to her shapeshifter friend. They were lying face down on their bed, their fox mask on a night stand.

“Meiyo? Are you awake?” Her normally happy voice was somber and nearly silent. Their groaning was the first response as their hand grabbed the mask and placed it on the back of their head.

“Nightmares again?” She made an agreeing noise and walked to the edge of the bed.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Their answer was a hand waving her to the bed. She snuggled in, Meiyo placed their mask back on the nightstand and she was able to get a decent amount of sleep tonight.

It had been two days since she didn’t have nightmares while sleeping.


End file.
